Of All The Gin Joints
by Theoretical-Optimist
Summary: A dangerous incident at a nightclub leads Hermione Granger to reconnect with a former foe. A game of twenty questions with some veritaserum is bound to have some interesting results. EWE? Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

These wonderful characters are the creation of JK Rowling. I own nothing. Thanks for reading!

* * *

All Hermione Granger wanted to do was spend a nice, quiet Saturday evening at home in her flat. The past week had been abnormally draining between early morning meetings, late night research sessions, and her ever incompetent assistant spilling curry coated chips all over a draft bill for House Elves Rights that was due before the Wizengamot on Monday. Hermione longed to sack Janine, but she had promised Ron that she would keep his new girlfriend on unless she did something irreparably damaging. Sadly, staining a draft parchment with sauce didn't qualify and Hermione was stuck with the dumb twit.

Hermione glared across the dimly lit room at the blonde in question whose face was currently suctioned to her red-headed best friend. The vision made Hermione shudder. It wasn't that seeing her ex-boyfriend with another woman made Hermione uncomfortable. She and Ron dated for a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts but there was no spark. Hermione realized that Ron simply did not challenge her and that her feelings for him did not extend beyond deep friendship. Fortunately, Ron had come to the same conclusion and they split amicably. He had happily moved on and played the field for a few years before meeting Janine. They'd been together for about a month now and Hermione was getting a little tired of them dry humping every time she saw them together.

Hermione had made the mistake of complaining to Ginny about Ron's public displays of affection when she went to The Burrow for supper the previous Sunday. Ginny, although equally disturbed at seeing her brother's seduction skills put into action, argued that maybe Hermione wouldn't be so put off if she was getting some action herself.

* * *

- _FLASHBACK-_

"You haven't dated anyone since you and Ron split. When is the last time you had a proper shag?" Ginny had asked.

Hermione glared at her best girlfriend. "I can't see why that's relevant".

"Just answer the question, Hermione," Ginny implored. "When was it?"

Hermione sighed, "I went home with Oliver after the Puddlemere United victory party you dragged me to."

Ginny's jaw had dropped open at that moment and she sputtered, "Hermione! That was nearly two years ago".

"No!" Hermione declared indignantly, "it wasn't that long ago".

"Oliver Wood hasn't played for Puddlemere United since 2001," Ginny explained. "That was the last year they won the league".

"Oh," Hermione said with a shrug.

Ginny looked at Hermione incredulously. "Oh? That's all you have to say? Merlin, Hermione we need to get you laid!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "There's much more to my life than sex, Gin".

Ginny backtracked, "I'm not saying there isn't. You're an amazingly successful and powerful witch. Everyone knows that. But I know that you're lonely too". Hermione tried to interrupt but Ginny held her hand up to silence her. She continued, "You work, go home, work from home, and then repeat. Sure, you come here every week, but when's the last time you really cut loose?"

Hermione searched her memory but couldn't recall the last time she had gone out for fun. She grudgingly admitted, "You're right. I'm just so busy. My work is important to me".

"And your wellbeing is important to me," Ginny said. "Why don't you come out with us on Saturday? We'll hit up the new club in Diagon. We'll have some drinks and dance the night away".

"I don't want to be a third wheel. Or fifth I suppose," Hermione corrected.

Ginny shook her head, "You won't be, I promise. Harry and I are more than capable of behaving. I can't say the same for my brother though," she laughed as both she and Hermione glanced across the room at the thorough snog that Ron and Janine were engaged in.

* * *

That conversation led to Hermione's current state. Instead of being curled up on her love seat with a good book and a glass of red, she was teetering in her too tall heels trying to flag down a bartender for a refill. Ron and Janine had just left and Harry and Ginny were probably gyrating on the dance floor. Hermione considered leaving as well, but she wanted to prove to Ginny that she was capable of having a good time. If she were being honest with herself, Hermione had to admit that she needed this night out. Hermione was determined to act like the twenty three year old woman that she was and not an old couch potato.

Vipertooth was the hottest new club in Diagon Alley and the bar was packed with patrons. As much as club going wasn't Hermione's activity of choice, she had to admit this bar was superior to others she had previously visited. The club had mostly black décor with the copper-colored accents of its namesake beast. She was particularly fond of the semi-permanent muffliato charm that shielded the bar area from the pulsating music of the dance floor just meters away.

In theory, Hermione should have been able to order a drink without the need to scream over the driving bass of a song. That was if she could drag the bartender's attention away from the barely legal Hogwarts graduates he was so enamored by. 'Hhhmph,' she snorted to herself, 'Blaise hasn't changed a bit since school. He's still trying to pick up as many girls as he can'.

"Excuse me," a voice sounded disrupting Hermione from her inner musings. Hermione turned to find a rather attractive man speaking to her. He had short, sandy brown hair and brown eyes. "I couldn't help but notice your predicament. I'm Calvin McCallister".

Calvin stuck out his hand in introduction and Hermione quickly grasped it. "Hermione Granger. How do you do, Calvin?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you," he flirted and Hermione felt her cheeks flush. Calvin sent Hermione a sweet grin and she noted that he had a pair of lopsided dimples. "I hope you don't think me too forward, but I've been wanting to approach you all night".

Hermione mentally school herself. She was out of practice, but flirting was something that she could do. "Oh?" she asked coyly. "Why now then?"

"Well I noticed that you were having trouble getting a drink so I thought I'd take a shot and come to your rescue," he grinned and slid a drink over to her. "I noticed that you were drinking a gillywater tonic earlier".

'Well,' Hermione thought, 'this certainly beats waiting for Blaise to look away from the bimbos'. She gladly accepted the drink and raised it in cheers, "To new friends".

Calvin replied, "And to where the night takes us," and clinked there glasses together.

Hermione raised the glass to her lips and took a large gulp.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" roared a familiar voice as Hermione froze. In an instant, her glass was plucked from her hand and slammed down onto the bar.

Hermione's eyes scanned the scene in front of her. Calvin was glaring at the intruder and Harry and Ginny were running to her side.

"Finite!" Harry exclaimed and caught Hermione as her body became unbound. "What the fuck, Malfoy!"

Hermione glared at her school time bully. Since the Second Wizarding War, Draco Malfoy had worked hard to redeem himself and his family name. He donated millions of Galleons to rebuilding efforts and worked hard to avoid controversy. Hermione recalled that his name had popped up in the gossip columns after a failed engagement and subsequently Witch Weekly's year end most eligible bachelor list. He was on civil terms with Hermione and her friends having apologized for his role in the war and being a prat in general while in school, but it would be a far stretch to call them mates.

"Well excuse me, Potter," Malfoy snarked, "for preventing Granger here from making a huge mistake".

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Hermione asked as her brain started to go fuzzy. She turned to Calvin, "I sorry about all this nonsense, sexy". Hermione tried to fight off the hold Harry still had on her to reach Calvin.

Malfoy glared at Calvin, "You do not owe this piece of scum an apology". He pointed his wand at Hermione's gillwater tonic and murmured, "Venenum Revelio". The clear, bubbly liquid in Hermione's glass instantly took on a mother of pearl sheen.

"Is that?" Harry began.

"Venus' Tonic? Yeah," Malfoy confirmed. "Mixed with some veritaserum if I'm not mistaken".

Hermione's eyes traveled from the glass to stare at Calvin. She didn't understand what was happening or why Calvin looked so angry. "Calvin? Harry let me go. I want to be with Calvin!" she exclaimed.

"You are not going anywhere with him," Harry declared as he struggled to hold onto Hermione. "A little help, please?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and once again pointed his wand at Hermione and said, "Petrificus Totalus". Hermione's limbs once again locked and Harry shifted her over into Ginny's hold.

Harry turned to stare down Calvin. "I don't know who you are and I don't particularly care. You used not one but two highly regulated substances to try to date rape my best friend. You are under arrest," Harry said as he conjured ropes to immobilize Calvin. "I'm taking this piece of shit into the ministry for questioning. Gin, can you take care of Hermione?"

"I can take care of her," Malfoy stated.

"If you think I'm leaving my best friend alone in a club with you after she's been drugged you've gone round the twist," Harry argued.

"Seriously Potter?" Malfoy sighed and Hermione could practically hear his eyeballs rolling, "I'm not going to hurt her. I've got an office upstairs with potions I keep on hand for when this happens."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "Why do you have an office here?"

Draco shook his head, "Are you really that thick? I own the place!"

"Oh," Harry said as his cheeks colored. "Are you sure she'll be alright with you?"

"Yes," Malfoy promised. "I swear on my magic that I won't let anything happen to her. Weaselette is welcome to stay if that makes you all more comfortable".

Ginny stared at Harry for a moment in silent communication. She turned to face Hermione and Malfoy, "Let's ask her. Finite!" Hermione swayed and Ginny asked, "Are you fine staying here with Malfoy?"

"I want to go with Calvin," Hermione whined, "I came out tonight to find someone to shag!"

Ginny grasped Hermione's shoulders and gave her a firm shake, "You can't go with Calvin. Are you alright to stay with Malfoy?"

Hermione turned to look at the wizard in question and licked her lips, "He's even sexier. I can shag him instead".

The corner of Malfoy's lips quirked up in a devious smirk and Hermione felt a shock of lust pass through her body.

"Malfoy," Harry growled, "if you do anything to her…"

Malfoy cut Harry off, "Potter, I was and I am many things, but a rapist is not among them. I will not harm her". He turned to face Hermione and continued in a whisper, "I promise".

Ginny looked between Hermione and Malfoy and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "I believe you," she said. "Do you need any help getting her to your office?"

In one smooth motion, Malfoy lifted Hermione off the ground and cradled her to his chest. "She'll be fine," he declared and walked towards the stairs. Hermione watched Ginny shoot her famous Bat Bogey Hex at Calvin before disapparating. Harry roughly shoved the moaning creep out the door of the club.

Hermione buried her head into the crook of Malfoy's neck and inhaled. 'Oh Merlin,' she thought, 'he smells delicious'.

Malfoy's chest began to rumble as he chuckled, "You know I can hear you, right?"

Hermione nuzzled her face into his open collared shirt and began to pepper his skin with kisses.

"Granger," he growled in warning, "stop that. You don't want to do that". He shifted her in his arms to free up his wand and cast an unlocking spell on the door. He settled her down onto a soft leather couch and stepped away.

Hermione moaned at the loss of contact and tried to stand to follow him across the room. In a flash, he was back at her side with a small vial of light green potion.

"Here Granger," he unstoppered the vial and held it up to her lips, "drink this. It'll make you feel better".

Hermione groaned, "You could make me feel better, Draco. Ginny said I need a proper shag". She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed his arse.

Malfoy batted her hands away and tried once more, "Please Hermione, drink this. I promise it'll be better".

Hermione accepted the vial and wrapped her lips around the glass. She swallowed down the potion in one gulp and ran her tongue around the rim of the vial once she was done. She continued to lick her lips in a seductive fashion until the haze around her brain began to lift.

"Wha.. what's going on?" Hermione asked as her mouth went dry as cotton. "Malfoy?" she suddenly felt nauseous.

"You with me now, Granger?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She nodded, "I think so. What happened?"

Malfoy suppressed a growl, "some fucking tosser tried to drug you. You've got to be more careful, Hermione!"

"What?! How?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to accept anything from random men?" Malfoy ranted.

Hermione rolled her eyes but found the motion made her nausea increase. "UUUGHH!" she moaned.

Malfoy opened one of his desk drawers and picked out a bar of Honeyduke's finest. "Here, eat this".

Hermione sarcastically quipped, "You just told me not to accept things from random men" and gladly took a bite of the chocolate.

Malfoy barked out a laugh, "I hardly think I qualify as a random man, don't you think?".

"Random, no. Man, mmmmmm, yes," Hermione responded with an appreciative tone. When she realized what she'd said she clasped a hand over her mouth. "OH MY MERLIN!"

Malfoy chuckled, "that would be the veritaserum he spiked your drink with. Unfortunately, there's nothing to do about that except wait until it wears off".

'Well shit,' Hermione thought. 'I'm stuck here with Draco Malfoy with no verbal filter. This is dangerous'.

"Again, love, you're thinking out loud," Malfoy said with a wolfish grin.

Hermione buried her head in her hands and moaned at the injustice. "Can you just leave me alone until it wears off? Then I'll go home, get out of your hair, and forget this whole thing every happened".

Malfoy cocked his head to the side for a moment. "Or," he slowly drawled, "I could stay here and keep you company. What do you say? Could be interesting".

Hermione glared at the infuriating blond. "I have been dosed with truth serum and cannot control what comes out of my mouth. Frankly, I don't trust you not to take advantage of the situation and get me to admit something that I'd rather not".

"Fair enough," he conceded. "But what if we level the playing field?" Hermione arched a brow at him to continue. He reached into his desk once more and retrieved another potion. He held the clear liquid upwards so that the light passed through the glass vial like a prism. "I'll take a shot of veritaserum and we can chat".

Hermione's cautious mind sent off warning signals, "Why?"

"Why not?" he shrugged. "I never had the opportunity to get to know the real Hermione Granger. Do you want to get to know the real Draco Malfoy? Yes or no?"

Despite herself, the veritaserum compelled her to answer truthfully. "Yes". Draco Malfoy was an enigma. Hermione's ever inquisitive mind could not resist the chance to unravel the mystery of the man standing in front of her.

"I thought you'd say that," he grinned and unstoppered the vial. "Bottoms up!" he brought the glass to his lips and drained the potion.

Hermione stared into his eyes for a minute, waiting until his pupils dilated and his irises brightened in the way that was characteristic of one who is under the influence of veritaserum. Once the potion took hold Hermione leaned forward and asked, "Is your name Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Yes. And is your name Hermione…I have no idea what your middle name is".

"It's Jean," she supplied with a laugh.

"Hermione Jean Granger? I like it," he grinned.

"Now that we've settle who we are, how does this work?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, "Are you familiar with the muggle game twenty questions? It was quite popular in the Slytherin dorms back in school".

"Yes, of course," she replied. "But are you really telling me that Slytherins enjoyed playing a muggle game?"

He shrugged, "It served its purpose. Now Hermione, why did you come out tonight? I've never seen you at Vipertooth before".

"I don't come out very often," she admitted. "Ginny suggested that I needed to have more in my life than my work, and maybe she's right. She invited me out tonight to rediscover what it's like to have a social life. Why did you decide to open a club, Malfoy?"

"Draco".

"What?" she asked.

He gave her a small smile, "please call me Draco".

"Alright then Dra-co," Hermione elongated his name for emphasis, "why Vipertooth?"

"I suppose it's because everyone expected me to follow in my father's footsteps like I did my entire life. He headed Malfoy Enterprises, so I would head Malfoy Enterprises. I wanted something that was my own. Something that I actually enjoyed doing. You were probably unaware, but I had a reputation for throwing some epic parties back at Hogwarts before everything went to shit in sixth year".

Hermione grinned, "No, I didn't know about your ability to throw wild bashes. Your reputation for being a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach was much more prevalent". She let out an uncharacteristic giggle when Draco shot her an annoyed glare. "I'm happy to see you've changed".

Draco's eyebrows shot up as he considered her. "You think I've changed?"

Hermione reached out her hand to rest it on his forearm where she knew his concealed dark mark remained. "Of course you've changed. The Draco I knew back in school wouldn't have gone out of his way to help a mudblood".

"Don't call yourself that," he rushed out and caressed the still present scar Bellatrix had left on Hermione's own forearm. "I can't apologize enough for the mistakes I've made. I try very hard to make VIpertooth a safe, welcoming place for anyone who is looking to have a good time".

"It's a wonderful club," Hermione ensured. When Draco raised his eyebrow at her she continued, "Though you might want to tell your bartender to mind all of his customers. Not just the ones with revealing cleavage and short skirts".

Draco let out a loud chuckle and Hermione was surprised at how much she liked the rich sound. "Yeah, Blaise has always been a horndog. He knows better than to start anything with a customer, but I'll make sure he knows that he can't slack off towards anyone".

"You don't let your staff date the patrons?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head, "What they do on their own time is their business unless it negatively impacts Vipertooth. So far, there haven't been any issues".

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

Draco cocked his head to the side, "What?"

"It's been two years since you broke off your engagement with Astoria Greengrass," Hermione started.

Draco rolled his eyes and interrupted, "I see you're up to date with the society pages".

Hermione laughed, "I blame Ginny. As I was saying, do you date the women who come into your club?"

"No," Draco responded and surprised Hermione. "I've been busy getting Vipertooth off the ground to date".

Before Hermione could stop herself she blurted out, "What about to shag?" Immediately, redness colored her cheeks and she slapped her hand over her mouth. She mumbled, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked that".

"We're getting to know each other, Hermione. You ask a question, and I'll answer it. I haven't been with anyone since Astoria," he replied.

"Why?" Hermione couldn't resist asking. Inwardly, she questioned why she was being so nosy. Veritaserum was supposed to compel you to reveal the truth, not blurt out any embarrassing question that entered your mind. She was pulled out of her musings when Draco responded.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you've asked the last few questions without giving me a turn," he cheeked. "Despite owning a nightclub that profits when people cut loose and let go of their inhibitions, I don't partake myself. One night flings just aren't for me. I want love".

"Who would have thought? Draco Malfoy: a closet romantic," Hermione tried to joke.

"Yes, well that's me," he replied. "Turnabout is fair play. What about you? I was surprised when I heard you split from Weaselbee. Everyone thought you two would be popping out ginger babies as quickly as possible".

Hermione shuddered, "Ugh, no! I love Ron, but only as a friend. We would never have made each other happy. I need someone to challenge me on every level".

"And let me guess, you found his intellectual prowess lacking?" Draco prodded.

Hermione tried to bite her tongue but the veritaserum tore the "Yes" from her lips. She glared at Draco.

"Was his performance in the bedroom also lacking?" Draco smiled.

Hermione chuckled, "We never made it that far. Kissing him was awkward enough".

Draco looked stunned, "Are you.. are you.." he trailed off and gestured his hands in an unspecific manner.

Although Hermione knew exactly what he was eluding to she wasn't going to make it easy on him. The veritaserum didn't force her to answer his indefinite query. "Am I what?"

Draco tried again, "Are you a virgin, Hermione?"

She laughed at his awkwardness, "No, I'm not".

Hermione noticed the corner of Draco's mouth downturn slightly, "Oh. Who was it?"

"Viktor," she replied. "Viktor Krum. He invited me to Bulgaria after I finished my NEWTs".

"I should have known," Draco grumbled. "I suppose the international quidditch star was a fantastic lover?"

Hermione thought she detected a note of jealousy in Draco's tone. For some reason she didn't understand, that gave her a little thrill. "Sub-par actually," she replied. When Draco gave her a questioning look she continued, "You'd think a man who seeks for a living found be much more skilled at finding things".

Draco smiled at Hermione and leaned forward and whispered, "Just what did he have difficulty in locating, Hermione?"

Hermione felt a shiver pass through her body as her name passed over his lips. 'Oh My Merlin,' Hermione realized, 'Draco Malfoy is flirting with me'. She evaluated what was happening. She was sitting on a couch with a man who had once despised her very existence. The same man who had rescued her from a dangerous situation just an hour before. And they were discussing their sexual history over doses of truth potion. Over the course of their game, they had been gradually sliding closer and closer to one another like magnets until they were now touching. This evening was nothing short of bizarre but Hermione found that she wasn't bothered in the least by his attentions. Draco was a very attractive man and Hermione had basically told him as much when she was under the influence of the love potion. There was no harm in some flirtatious banter now.

"My clitoris, Draco," she deadpanned. "He was unable to find my clitoris". Hermione laughed as Draco's mouth dropped open at her response.

A moment passed before he found the words again. "You know I was a seeker, Hermione".

"Oh?" she flirted back.

"I assure you, I am quite good at finding whatever I am looking for," he said.

Hermione's pulse accelerated as she felt her body lean forward involuntarily. Their lips were a hairsbreadth apart when she halted her movement. 'No, no, no,' she thought, 'this can't happened tonight'. She licked her lips and noticed that his eyes followed her tongue. "Draco?"

"Mmmhhmm," he replied in recognition.

"We have to stop this," she said as she placed her palm on his chest to put some distance between them.

He blinked his eyes and slid away from her until he was on the opposite side of the couch, "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable".

She shook her head, "You didn't. It's ok. It's just too much for tonight. I don't want to make a mistake," she tried to explain.

"A mistake," he grumbled bitterly.

She backtracked, "Tonight is the first proper conversation that we've ever had. I don't want to ruin all the good progress we've made by doing something that we both are bound to regret".

"I suppose you're right," he admitted. "The Great Hermione Granger is always right," he added and sent her a sarcastic smile.

"I do like getting to know you, Draco," Hermione swore. "I wish this Draco had existed years ago. I think we could have been good friends".

"Any chance of us being friends now?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione giggled, "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship".

Draco swallowed and he pressed, "Any chance of us being more than friends?"

Hermione didn't need the veritaserum that was still coursing through her system to prompt her answer. The man sitting in front of her was sweet, funny, witty and had proved himself willing to reveal his secrets to her. "Yes, Draco. I think there could be".

"Will you come back tomorrow night?" Draco asked. "Vipertooth only operates as a bar rather than a nightclub on Sundays so it closes early. I'd like to take you to dinner".

Hermione smiled, "Yes, I'd like that very much." She stood and smoothed out her outfit. "I think I should go now. I had a lovely evening with you".

Draco grasped her hand and lifted it to press a light kiss to her knuckles. Hermione fought the urge to swoon. He led her over to the fireplace in the corner of his office and bid her goodnight. "Until tomorrow, Hermione," he said with promise of things to come.

Hermione stepped into the fireplace and flooed away. When she arrived in her flat she kicked her heels off and flopped down on her loveseat. She took a few cooling breaths and began to evaluate all that had occurred. 'This has been one of the oddest nights of my adult life,' she thought. 'I was drugged, nearly assaulted, and rescued. I spent the last hour with Draco Malfoy and I'm going to see him again tomorrow. Oh My Merlin. I'm going on a date with Draco Malfoy. I need Ginny!' Hermione frantically looked for her old protean charmed galleon from the D.A. before she caught sight of the clock. 'Perhaps I should wait until morning. Two in the morning may not be the best time to let her know that I almost snogged Malfoy!'

* * *

-AN Thanks for reading! I took some liberties with veritaserum. Rather than requiring strict yes/no type questions like in canon, veritaserum in this story compels answers for other types of questions as well.


	2. Chapter 2

-AN I am so unbelievably thrilled with the response to this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Hermione woke far earlier than she intended the next morning. Blearily, she glanced at the clock on her bedside table and cursed. It was barely seven, meaning she had only gotten about five hours of restless sleep.

She had replayed the prior night over and over in her dreams. If she didn't know better, she would have assumed the entire evening had not happened. But it did happen. She had been drugged with a lust potion and veritaserum. She likely would have blindly followed her would-be rapist if Malfoy had not intervened. No, not Malfoy. He had asked her to call him Draco.

Hermione sat up in bed and considered how the rest of her evening had progressed. After giving her a potion to counter the effects of the lust potion, Draco had voluntarily dosed himself with veritaserum and engaged her in the oddest game of twenty questions that she had ever experienced. Hermione laughed to herself when she recalled that they had gotten nowhere near twenty questions. She looked forward to the remaining questions on their date that night.

Date? Hermione made herself pause. No, it wasn't necessarily a date. He had asked to take her to dinner and they both confessed that they might be interested in being more than friends. That didn't make it a date, right? Hermione was so confused and she detested that feeling.

Hermione didn't earn her reputation as the brightest witch of her age for nothing. Whenever she felt uninformed on a subject in which she lacked experience she consulted a book. In this case, however, she thought that consulting an expert in the field would be superior to a book.

She needed Ginny. Ginny was a natural flirt and had always been very open about her relationships. 'Too open at times,' Hermione thought with a shudder. Hermione would have been very content without knowing the more intimate details of Ginny's sex life with Harry, the man Hermione thought of as her brother.

Hermione reached for her mobile on her bedside table. She texted Ginny, ' _Can you pop over to my flat?'_ With a big stretch, Hermione rolled out of bed and padded over to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Her parents would be horrified to know that Hermione had not brushed her teeth the night before. As she was finishing flossing, she heard the floo in her living room activate.

"Hermione!" yelled a male voice. "Where are you? Are you alright?"

With the floss still lodged between her teeth, Hermione walked out to find Harry Potter frantically looking around her flat. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

He rushed up and hugged her tightly. "I saw the text you sent Ginny," he began. "I thought you needed help. Are you alright, Mione? I should have never left you with Malfoy. Did he hurt you?"

Hermione shook he head, "Harry, he-"

"I'll kill him," Harry interrupted. "How dare he?!"

Hermione knew that she was about to lose Harry to his Malfoy-based hysteria. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she hollered bringing his threats of ferrety harm to a halt. "I'm fine. Draco was a perfect gentleman."

A third voice giggled from the direction of the fireplace. "Draco is it now?" Ginny teased.

Hermione felt a blush threaten to rise and fought it. "It was fine. He took me to his office and gave me the counter potion for the lust potion. We talked for a while and I came home. I'm alright. Really," she promised.

Harry locked her eyes in a stare. She felt like his emerald irises were penetrating her soul to determine whether she was indeed as fine as she claimed. If she did not trust Harry as completely as she did, she might have been concerned that he was using his legilimency skills to probe through her memories.

Soon the prolonged eye contact was making Hermione squirm. Thankfully, Ginny broke the tension by announcing, "She's fine, Harry. Go on home now and we will meet you at the Burrow for brunch later."

With a sigh Harry asked one more time, "Are you sure you're alright?" She nodded and her hugged her and pressed a friendly kiss on her cheek. "I should have never left you there. I'm a terrible friend."

"You're the best friend I could ever ask for, Harry," Hermione reassured. "I'm ok. I just need to talk to Ginny about something. See you soon?"

"Yeah," he said as he walked back to the fireplace. With a flash of green fire he was gone.

"Sorry about that, Mione. I was in the bathroom when the text came through and he took off before I could stop him," Ginny rolled her eyes at her over protective husband's actions.

Hermione laughed, "I'm glad he cares so much. I'll have to ask him about what happened with Calvin once I get to the Burrow."

"That dude was a creep," Ginny emphatically stated. Hermione nodded in agreement. "So what happened after we left last night?"

Hermione thought about how to begin to explain what had occurred. Her usually highly logical mind was a bit of a jumble. "Well, um-"

Ginny smiled and prompted, "Let's start with why you just referred to Malfoy as Draco."

Hermione huffed, "It's his name."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course it's his name. But you always called him Malfoy."

"He asked me to call him Draco," Hermione rushed out. "After he gave me the counter potion, I came back to my senses and remembered the way I had been acting under the influence. I was so embarrassed and the veritaserum made me vocalize whatever thought was passing through my head. I pretty much molested him as he was carrying me to his office and then followed it up with some sexual harassment."

"Wait," Ginny demanded, "he harassed you?"

"No, it was the other way around," Hermione admitted with a groan. "I groped his arse and basically invited him to shag me."

"You didn't, did you?" Ginny asked, "Shag?"

"NO!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was so embarrassed and I just wanted to go home so that I wouldn't blab everything I was thinking. But then Draco suggested we get to know each other. He took some veritaserum himself-"

"WHAT?!" Ginny cried.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, he did. I think he was trying to make me more comfortable." She paused until Ginny waved her hands as if to say, 'Go On.' "Anyway, we started asking each other all sort of questions. We talked about his club, some about school, and we barely touched on the war. And then the questions got a bit more interesting."

"Interesting how?" Ginny asked.

"Sexual," Hermione whispered.

Ginny squealed, "Really? I need details."

"Well he asked about my relationship with Ron. I asked about Astoria. I told him about Viktor-"

"-And his selfish inability to make you cum?" Ginny prodded.

Hermione shot Ginny an annoyed look and grumbled, "Must you be so crude? But yes, that came up."

Ginny gleefully clapped her hands together. "What did he have to say to that?"

"He alluded to the fact that he would not have the same dilemma," Hermione sighed.

"And?" Ginny begged. "Did you make him prove it?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Gin. Things were getting to be too much so I put a stop to it." Ginny deflated at Hermione's response. "It wouldn't have been right. We were both under the influence of potions and that was the first decent conversation we'd ever had."

"You're right of course," Ginny admitted. "But if anyone could rock your world in bed, I bet it would be the Slytherin sex god."

Hermione giggled at the old title that she'd heard assigned to Draco back in school. "I'm not sure yet, but I think that he may not have been as much of a lothario as that particular name would suggest."

"Such a shame," Ginny said with a hint of disappointment. "I was hoping for some juicy details from you."

"That's kind of what I asked you over for," Hermione said. "We almost kissed."

Ginny's eyes enlarged as she said, "And you waited until now to tell me this!"

"We didn't, of course," Hermione stated, "But I wanted to. At least my body did."

"You'd have to be blind to not be attracted to that man," Ginny confirmed.

"Yes, well I stopped it," Hermione said. "He asked me if we could be friends and I agreed. And then he asked me to have dinner with him tonight."

Ginny launched herself at Hermione with a noise akin to a war cry. "AHHHH! You're finally going on a date again!"

"That's the thing," Hermione said, "I don't know if it's a date. He asked if there was a possibility of us being friends. Of being more than friends. He invited me back to Vipertooth to go to dinner tonight. I don't know what to make of it and I don't want to go into tonight having the wrong idea in my head."

"Hermione," Ginny began, "you are the most brilliant person I've ever met and I love you, but you are just being plain stupid right now." Hermione frowned at the accusation as Ginny continued, "It's a date. He's interested in continuing to get to know you. You clearly have chemistry. You've got to see where this goes."

"I don't know what I'm doing, Ginny," Hermione admitted. "The only guy I've ever properly dated was Ron and you know how successful that was. Sure, I slept with Viktor and hooked up with a few other wizards, but I don't have a clue how to date."

"Just be yourself, Mione. As cliché as that is, it's the only way it'll work. If you want, I'll come home with you after brunch to help you get ready for your date. I'll help you pick out an outfit, talk you down from the edge, whatever you need. Just give it a chance."

Hermione nodded her head, "Thanks Ginny. I'm going to be picking you brain and overanalyzing a lot."

Ginny grinned, "I'd expect nothing less from you, Hermione. Now, pull that floss out of your teeth and we'll head over to the Burrow. I'm craving a good fry up."

"I could go for some of your mum's mushrooms and tomatoes," Hermione said with a smile and then let out a monstrous yawn. "And a large cup of coffee!"

* * *

"Alright there, Mione?" Harry asked. The Weasley family had scattered throughout the Burrow following a gluttonous feast provided by Molly. Hermione had been gently swinging on the old porch swing around the back of the house. She stopped moving and allowed Harry to sit beside her.

"I'm fine, Harry," she promised as she leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"You'd let me know if you weren't, right?" Harry pressed. She nodded and he continued, "Good. Soooo about last night. I arrested Calvin McCallister. He's in holding at the ministry until Monday when he will be arraigned. He's being charged with illegal distribution of restriction potions and attempted sexual assault. You'll need to come by the Auror's office sometime next week to make a formal statement. I've got to get in touch with Malfoy too for his statement."

"I'll tell him," Hermione said quickly.

Harry stared at Hermione in the way that made her squirm again. "What's going on Mione?"

"Malfoy … Draco," she corrected, "and I talked a bit last night. We've decided to be sort of friendly. I'm meeting up with him tonight to talk some more."

"Are you sure he didn't take advantage of you or make you uncomfortable in anyway?" Harry asked.

The truth was Draco had made Hermione uncomfortable, but it wasn't in a negative way. Her body's involuntary reactions to the man had made her a little uneasy. She was surprised by the way her pulse had accelerated, but it wasn't a bad thing. She most certainly was not going to tell Harry about that now. "No, we just talked. We aren't the same people we were back in school. I think he and I could become good friends."

Harry sighed, "If you're sure. I trust you, Hermione. If you want to be friends with him, I'll support you. But if he harms you in anyway, I will end him."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the threat. "I'd expect nothing less, Harry. Love you," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, alright," called George from across the field. "Enough of this mush fest. Harry, we need you on the pitch!"

Hermione laughed and shoved Harry to his feet. He chuckled and jogged across the field to join the quidditch match in progress.

* * *

Hours later Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the love seat in Hermione's living room waiting until it was time for Hermione to meet Draco for their date. The pair of witches had come back to her flat after the quidditch game ended with Ginny's team demolishing their opponents. It really wasn't fair for one team to have a professor chaser for the Holyhead Harpies facing off against a team with Percy as keeper.

Ginny made quick work of raiding Hermione's closet to find an outfit she deemed worthy of a date with Draco Malfoy. Since Hermione had no idea what they were doing beside the very vague idea of "dinner", Ginny selected a more casual sundress and wrap with strappy sandals. Hermione was quite pleased with Ginny's picks.

She had purchased the light purple sundress at the beginning of the summer but had yet to have the opportunity to wear it. The dress was tight around her torso and flared out at her hips. Overall, it was reminiscent of the dress she had worn to The Slug Club Christmas party in her sixth year. Once it was on, she indulged in a twirl in front of her full length mirror and a little giggle.

The sandals Ginny chose were a bit taller than Hermione might have liked. She couldn't even recall how she came to own the shoes in the first place. When she objected to the footwear, Ginny pointed out that Draco was quite a bit taller than she was and a little extra height might be beneficial if the night turned interesting. As much as Hermione wanted to deny that the night could end in any such way, she was forced to admit to herself that she probably wouldn't object to a goodnight kiss. Or two.

"Alright, hun," Ginny said, "It's time for you to head out. You've got your mobile with you, right? When Hermione nodded in confirmation Ginny said, "Good. If you need anything, call me or Harry. You could send a patronus as well, but using your mobile might be less conspicuous. And remember, don't do anything that I wouldn't do," she teased.

"That doesn't take a lot of things off the table," Hermione snarked in return. With a deep, calming breath she stepped into the floo and was whisked away to Vipertooth.

As she stepped out of the fireplace, she bumped into Blaise Zabini.

He looked her up and down and flirted, "Looking good, Granger."

Hermione snorted. "Thanks Blaise. Can you point me to Draco, please?"

Blaise pointed across the room, "He's behind the bar. Told me I could leave early as he closes out the tab of our last customer."

Hermione followed his point and momentarily lost her breath. There was Draco, standing behind the bar, drying a pint glass. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a black vest. A lock of his platinum blond hair fell over his left eye as he down to place the glass on a shelf below the bar.

One final customer was finishing up his drink as Hermione approached. The man drained the remainder of his beverage and plunked a few coins on the bar top.

"Hi Draco," Hermione said as she slid up onto a bar stool.

"Hermione," he nodded at her in recognition. "I've just got a few things to finish up before we can go. Can I get you anything?"

She grinned and jokingly ordered, "A martini. Shaken, not stirred."

He rolled his eyes, "Ok James Bond."

Hermione blinked in surprise, "You know James Bond? It's muggle."

A slight frown graced Draco's face. "I'm not the same elitist prick I used to be. I know about some muggle things."

Hermione felt a bit ashamed. "Right, OK, I'm sorry. I guess I still don't know much about you. Last night was enlightening, but…" she trailed off.

"I meant what I said," Draco said, "I want you to know the real Draco Malfoy." He dried the last glass and walked around the bar. He took her hand and helped her down from the stool. "Just try to hold back on your snap judgments, deal?"

Hermione shook his hand and agreed, "Deal. So where are we going tonight?"

"You'll have to wait and see. Side-Along? Do you trust me?" Draco asked tentatively.

"You know what? I do trust you," she said as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. With a tugging sensation behind her navel, Hermione found herself apparating away with none of than Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The uncomfortable sensation of apparating ended as quickly as it began. As soon as solid ground was beneath her feet once more, Hermione teetered on her too tall shoes. If her hand hadn't been looped around Draco's arm, Hermione would likely have face planted onto the hard pavement.

"Easy there, Granger," Draco snarked. "Can't have you getting injured in the company of the big, bad, death eater."

"You are not a death eater!" Hermione defended. "And are we resorting to last names again, Malfoy?"

"Fine Hermione," he dragged her name out. "Come on, we're going to be late."

Hermione glanced around and for the first time noticed that they were in what looked like a muggle village. "Where are we?"

"Wiltshire," Draco replied simply as he guided her down the street.

"Wiltshire?" Hermione questioned. "We aren't going to the Manor, are we? Oh, no, Draco I can't go back there." Hermione felt her blood pressure begin to rise as a sense of panic set it.

Draco huffed, "Would you relax? How thick do I am? We're going to a wizarding restaurant near Amesbury."

Hermione took a calming breath. "I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion. I know logically that I have nothing to fear from the Manor itself. It's just a building after all."

"I know you aren't naïve enough to believe that. The Manor's walls absorbed some of the dark magic from Voldemort's occupancy. After the war, only my father could stand to set foot in most of the rooms. Of course, he didn't have much of a choice given the conditions of his house arrest. It was intolerable, so I moved my mother to our chateau in France and began a total restoration. I called in curse breakers from all over the world to cleanse the entire manor. It's a different place now."

Hermione glanced up at Draco's determined face. "I'm glad you made it comfortable for you to live in again."

"Oh, I don't live there."

Hermione was taken aback. "Why not?"

"Pureblood tradition." He shrugged and explained, "Sons leave the family house when they become of age and finish school and do not return until they are married."

"Ron still lives with his parents," Hermione argued.

Draco barked out a laugh. "I'd think that after all these years, you'd realize that Weaselbee doesn't follow many of the pureblood protocols."

"And why should he?!" Hermione was beginning to get annoyed. "Do you still hold onto those ridiculous notions that purebloods are somehow superior to others? Because if so, I have no interest in getting to know you further."

At this, Draco stopped walking, turned to face Hermione and grasped her firmly by the shoulders. He leaned down until his face was inches from hers and hissed, "Of course I know that there's no difference. Pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born. It doesn't matter. If you still want to believe I'm some prejudiced –"

Hermione cut him off, "-No. No, I'm sorry. I promised not to make snap judgments."

Hermione noticed that Draco's stormy grey eyes remained locked on hers. His hot breath fanned across her face. Hermione felt a little dizzy. As if in a trance, she started to lean forward.

Suddenly, Draco pushed himself backwards so that he held Hermione an arm's length away. The hypnotizing spell that Hermione had been under broke. She stepped away and took a reassuring breath.

"Some traditions exist for a reason," Draco continued as though nothing had happened. He offered her his arm once more and they continued to walk. "Moving out of the family manor is meant to teach financial responsibility. And, for those of us lucky enough to avoid being betrothed while still in nappies, it gives us the opportunity to court witches."

"Court?" Hermione tried and failed to stifle a laugh. "That sounds ridiculously old-fashioned."

Draco snorted. "It is. Traditional pureblood courting involves chaperones, requisite gifts, and contracts. It's only slightly less restrictive than an arranged relationship." He shook his head. "Anyway, we're here."

Hermione had been so absorbed in the conversation that she failed to realize where they were heading. "Stonehenge?"

"It's just the doorway," Draco said. He guided her through one of the stone arches. She gasped as a restaurant materialized on the other side.

"How did I never know this was here?" she demanded. "I've read all about Stonehenge-"

"-Of course you have," Draco interrupted.

"-And none of the books ever said it acted as a magical doorway," she continued as though he hadn't said anything.

"It wouldn't be in any of those books," he explained. "Until very recently, this place was an old family's home. The family died out a few generations ago and the place was vacant. I bought it last year."

"You own this restaurant?"

Hermione looked around in awe. The restaurant was exquisitely decorated in earth tones. The walls looked as though they were made of the same stones that they had just walked through. Hermione supposed that was an entirely plausible explanation. As she scanned the room, she noticed a house elf standing behind a maître d' podium.

Draco noticed as Hermione's face began to form a scowl and followed her line of sight. "Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Mister Draco," chirped the house elf. "Tansy is so happy to sees yous."

"Good evening Tansy," Draco addressed her warmly. "I've brought a friend with me. May I present Miss Hermione Granger."

Tansy's eyes bulged. "Missy Granger! It is an honor miss. Tansy is hoping to one day meet the great Hermione Granger. You is a hero to the house elves. Tansy is so happy to have you visit her restaurant."

Hermione smiled widely. "It's wonderful to meet you too Tansy. Please call me Hermione." She took note of Tansy's clean, floral dress and lime green apron. "Wait, your restaurant?"

"Oh yes, Missy Hermione. Mister Draco gives Tansy this restaurant for Tansy's birthday. Tansy loves to cook and serve at Tansy's restaurant." Tansy bounced away from the podium and beckoned Hermione and Draco to follow. "Come, come. Tansy has set a table just for yous."

Hermione shot Draco a bewildered look.

"Tansy was my elf when I was growing up. She looked out for me when my parents didn't. When I moved out of the Manor, I took her with me. Cooking was always her favorite thing, so when this place went on the market I snatched it up for her. I would have asked her to work at Vipertooth, but it was too risky. Too many wizards still treat house elves like dirt, and I didn't want her to get hurt if some tosser got too drunk and demanding."

Hermione had to restrain herself from launching at Draco. 'Oh Merlin, he cares about house elves. That's how it all started with Ron. I think I have a type,' she thought.

"That was very kind of you," Hermione complimented. "I wish more wizards had that view. I know now that not all house elves want to be freed. But they should all be treated with dignity and respect."

They arrived at their table and Draco pulled back a chair for Hermione. As she sat, his hand grazed the open skin between her shoulder blades and she shivered.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No."

He shot her a knowing smirk and she blushed. He addressed Tansy, "What have you got for us tonight?"

"Oh Mister Draco, Tansy made yous favorites. Beef Wellington and apple tarts. Does Missy Hermione like that? Tansy would be happy to make yous something else."

"No, Tansy. I love that. Thank you!" Hermione gushed.

With a snap of her fingers, Tansy summoned two plates of juicy beef filets wrapped in delicate pastry. The smell was intoxicating.

A bottle of red wine appeared on the table and Draco offered Hermione a glass. She took an overly large gulp and lifted her glass for a refill. With a laugh, he obliged and they pair dug into their meals.

* * *

"I don't think I've eaten anything that decadent since Hogwarts," Hermione sighed as they left the restaurant hours later.

Draco and Hermione had spent hours enjoying Tansy's splendid cooking. The little house elf offered them dish after dish until Hermione had to finally politely refuse for fear that the seam in her dress might explode. They talked and continued their game of twenty questions from the previous evening.

Hermione admitted that she was terrified of heights and Draco confessed to sleeping with a stuffed dragon named Eltanin every night until he went to Hogwarts. She told him all about her favorite films and promised to take him to the cinema when the next Lord of the Rings movie was released. Hermione was shocked to learn that not only had Draco read the entire series, but that J.R.R. Tolkien had been a squib.

"This has been the most fun I've had in a long time," Hermione said as they neared Amesbury once more. "Thank you." She leaned in closer to him as they walked. His body heat felt wonderful and the copious amounts of wine she had consumed made her brave. She felt Draco stiffen beside her.

"I'm glad you had a nice time," he said formally. "Tansy certainly enjoyed having you there."

"And what about you? Did you enjoy having dinner with me?"

"It was a very pleasant evening."

Hermione pushed away from him and sighed, "A pleasant evening? Really Draco? We were communicating so well and now you're shutting down and becoming a prat again. What's going on?"

"I'm a man," he huffed.

"Well, nobody's perfect!" she giggled.

"Would you be serious for a moment!" he demanded and she quieted. "What I'm trying to say is it is expected that a pureblood wizard keep his cards close to his chest. That he not reveal what is really going on in his head. That he guard what he thinks and what he feels."

Hermione gently asked, "And what do you feel?"

"I think that this all is crazy. I shouldn't have enjoyed this as much as I did. I shouldn't want to take you out again. I shouldn't want to snog the breath out of you." His voice rose as he ranted. When he finished the silence of the night settled between them. "I'm sorry. That was improper."

"Oh sod that!" Hermione declared as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and dragged him down until their lips met in a searing kiss.

'Merlin, he's a talented kisser,' Hermione thought as his lips teased hers. He nipped at her bottom lip, before running his tongue along the seam of her mouth. Hermione immediately acquiesced to his unspoken request and allowed his tongue to tangle with her own. She vaguely recognized that he tasted like the apple tart they had devoured earlier before all remaining thoughts were pushed from her mind and she was left to just feel.

Sometime later, the pair was forced apart by their need for oxygen.

Panting, Draco rested his forehead against Hermione's. "That was…" he trailed off.

"Mmmm," Hermione sighed in agreement. Of course, she wasn't really certain what she was agreeing to, but it hardly matter.

"Perhaps I should escort you home now?" he offered.

With a smile, Hermione returned to their earlier banter. "Is that part of the traditional courting requirements?"

Draco shook his head, "Nothing about this is traditional. I'm still me and you're still you. We'll have to figure it out for ourselves. But just know, I will be kissing you again. Soon."

"That is a promise I will hold you to," Hermione said as she curled into his side once more.


End file.
